dbprohelpfandomcom-20200215-history
SET OBJECT
This command sets the internal properties of a specified 3D object number. SET OBJECT Object Number, Wire, Transparent, Cull SET OBJECT Object Number, Wire, Transparent, Cull, Filter SET OBJECT Object Number, Wire, Transparent, Cull, Filter, Light SET OBJECT Object Number, Wire, Transparent, Cull, Filter, Light, Fog SET OBJECT Object Number, Wire, Transparent, Cull, Filter, Light, Fog, Ambient Object Number Integer The object number Wire Integer When the wireframe flag is set to 0, the object only shows its wireframe form Transparent Integer When the transparency flag is set to 1, all parts of the object colored black are not drawn to the screen Cull Integer When the cull flag is set to 0, the object will draw polygons normally hidden due to the direction the polygon faces Filter Integer The filter value sets the texture filtering, which controls the smoothing effect of the texture as it is mapped to the object Light Integer The light flag activates and deactivates the objects sensitivity to any lights in the scene Fog Integer The fog flag activates and deactivates the objects sensitivity to fog in the scene Ambient Integer The ambient flag activates and deactivates the objects sensitivity to ambient light in the scene This command does not return a value. When the wireframe flag is set to 1, the object only shows its wireframe form. When the transparency flag is set to 0, all parts of the object colored black are not drawn to the screen. When the cull flag is set to 0, the object will draw polygons normally hidden due to the direction the polygon faces. The Filter Value sets the texture filtering, which controls the smoothing effect of the texture as it is mapped to the object. A Filter value of zero does no mipmapping, a value of one uses no smoothing and a value of two uses Linear Filtering. The Light Flag activates and deactivates the objects sensitivity to any lights in the scene. The Fog Flag activates and deactivates the objects sensitivity to fog in the scene. The Ambient Flag activates and deactivates the objects sensitivity to ambient light in the scene. The object number and flag values should be specified using integer values. If the object uses diffuse based colour, deactivating the light source will also deactivate the ability of the object to show its colour as it uses the light to calculate the diffuse result. sync on : sync rate 0 : hide mouse:cls 0 ObjectNumber=1 SecondObject=2 load object "model.x",ObjectNumber wire=1:transparent=1:cull=1:filter=1:light=1:fog=1:ambient=1 SET AMBIENT LIGHT 50 fog on fog color 255,255,255 while mouseclick()=0 set cursor 0,0 print "press 1 wire=",wire print "press 2 transparent=",transparent print "press 3 cull=",cull print "press 4 filter=",filter print "press 5 light=",light print "press 6 fog=",fog print "press 7 ambient=",ambient if inkey$()="1" then wire=1-wire:repeat:until scancode()=0 if inkey$()="2" then transparent=1-transparent:repeat:until scancode()=0 if inkey$()="3" then cull=1-cull:repeat:until scancode()=0 if inkey$()="4" then filter=1-filter:repeat:until scancode()=0 if inkey$()="5" then light=1-light:repeat:until scancode()=0 if inkey$()="6" then fog=1-fog:repeat:until scancode()=0 if inkey$()="7" then ambient=1-ambient:repeat:until scancode()=0 set object ObjectNumber, wire,transparent,cull,filter,light,fog, ambient sync endwhile delete object ObjectNumber end Category:DarkBASIC Professional Category:Object Commands